This invention relates to a zone condenser and more particularly to a method of zoning the condenser for a single double flow steam turbine.
Zone condensers have been utilized on turbines having multiple double flow low pressure elements where each separate low pressure double flow turbine element discharges in a different pressure condenser or portion of a condenser, but single element double flow low pressure turbines have not utilized zone condensers. Features disposed within the turbine casing such as inlet nozzles, pipes, top sealing diaphragms, support and alignment devices, extraction piping and connections, horizontal joint flanges, access openings, and feedwater heaters all present discontinuities to the axisymmetry of the turbine parts within the outer casing and complicate placement of baffles within the turbine necessary to cooperate with baffles within the condenser to form a zoned condenser.